


Give and Take

by Castrealm



Series: KaneHide - Lost and Found [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Intersex Hide, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Nagachika Hideyoshi, Sad Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castrealm/pseuds/Castrealm
Summary: What does fate have in store for Kaneki and Hide after finding out that Hide is pregnant?





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first fan-fiction I’ve written, but definitely the first one I’ve ever had the pleasure of publishing.  
Also, if you’re looking for a fan-fiction of these two that has a happy ending, you might want to reconsider reading this. Just a forewarning.  
Well, without further ado, let’s get it!

The couple had initially gone to the hospital that day because Hide had been experiencing, what he suspected to be, symptoms of a urinary tract infection, courtesy of a quick internet search of his symptoms. 

It had been a relatively quick and painless process, seated in a sterile room nestled in a back corner, where Hide’s vitals and information was taken down. The nurse checked his weight, height and blood pressure before the process could officially begin. 

The nurse was a woman with kind eyes and a warm smile, and after asking a series of questions pertaining to the medical history of his family, she invited the omega to tell her all about what was troubling him, making sure to write all of his symptoms down in an intricate multitude of blank boxes on her computer screen. Afterwards, there was a moment of comfortable silence, filled with the sounds of fingers tapping against the keyboard, Hide having reached for Kaneki during this time, the omega silently beckoning him to take his hand with that bright smile that Kaneki found to be his greatest weakness, until finally the nurse finished her report and with a smile she claimed that she would fetch the doctor, leaving Kaneki and Hide to their own devices for what felt like an eternity. Though, in actuality, it was about a fifteen minute wait. 

The doctor signaled her entrance by rapping her knuckles against the door, however it was only out of courtesy, the woman not waiting for a response before throwing the door open without warning. Kaneki and Hide watched as she quickly sauntered into the room, gently closing the door behind her without a word. She looked at the couple, her eyes going from the curious omega sat on the examination table to the headstrong alpha protectively looming over him. 

The stare she offered the couple was vacant, apathetic. 

Naturally, Kaneki became instantly rigid in her presence, responding to the waves of discomfort rolling off of his mate by giving his hand a small squeeze. 

Unlike the nurse from earlier, she was not a woman who was practiced in the art of customer service. She slithered over to the computer which had since gone vacant from the prolonged absence, gaining access to whatever the nurse from earlier had jotted down. She quickly skimmed it before turning to the couple, once more Hide was asked a handful of the same questions from earlier regarding his symptoms, to which he offered no resistance and explained once more, this time for the doctor to hear. 

The woman wanted to listen to Hide’s heart and lungs with her stethoscope, which Kaneki figured was most likely a mandated course of action, just so the hospital didn’t make the mistake of overlooking anything that could indicate a more serious health problem. And although he was struck with a strong instinct to shield Hide from the approaching woman, her stethoscope already in hand, he resigned himself and relaxed. However, he did make sure to keep a close eye on what the woman was doing. 

When Hide was given the signal that he was all clear for the examination portion, the doctor instructed the couple to get labs taken, much to Hide’s chagrin, the omega having an intense fear of needles. The woman had even gone as far as to point them in the direction of the labs. 

Blood work apparently being a mandated procedure in the medical field, especially since it would make things a whole lot easier in deciphering if it really was a urinary tract infection. Moreover, it would help to determine what kind of medications could be deemed safe or harmful for Hide, the hospital wanting to avoid a malpractice lawsuit at all costs, especially for the sake of accidentally dishing out medicine that the omega unknowingly happened to be extremely allergic to. 

Their fingers interlaced, arms swinging ever so slightly between them as they walked, Kaneki and Hide had made their way to the labs, the alpha doing his best to offer comfort to the omega. 

The couple made their way to the desk and it was left up to Kaneki to tell the woman seated there what their purpose was. With a pleasant smile, which Kaneki sensed the tension in Hide’s muscles diminish slightly as a result, the woman happily obliged. Hide found himself to be somewhat mortified when the woman suddenly asked whether or not he would do the urine sample first, or the blood test. 

Not having to urinate, as the omega had already done so before they had even made the journey to the hospital, neither of them knowing that Hide would be required to provide a urine sample, a suddenly shy Hide requested the blood test first, wanting to just go ahead and get it out of the way so this weighty feeling of dread would just vanish already. Kaneki smiled, proud of his mate for swallowing his fear, he delivered a light squeeze to Hide’s hand which earned him a small smile from the omega in return. 

Afterwards, Hide and Kaneki were both led to a small area that was segregated from the waiting area, which just consisted of a few plastic chairs lined up in front of a mounted television. The small yet sterile room was lined with a few cushioned seats that were slightly reclined, each flanked by a small steel cart with three shelves stacked on top of one another. An older man donning a white coat stepped out of a back room, his smile identical to that of the nurse in the sense that it was utterly pleasant. The curve of his lips defining each individual wrinkle by his eyes. Although he was still terrified of what was to come, Hide felt himself relax. 

The omega swallowed hard before releasing his alpha’s hand, confidence evidently lacking in his stride as he stepped towards the chair that the doctor kindly motioned to. Hide was asked if he was the type to faint while having blood drawn, to which Hide confirmed that it was a possibility. With a hearty chuckle, the doctor led him instead to another chair that was nestled in the corner, complete with comfortable armrests. It was reclined a little further back than the rest. 

Kaneki was quick to appear at his mate’s side, silently taking Hide’s vacant hand when it was offered, meanwhile the doctor worked on cutting off his circulation by fastening a rubber band around his upper arm. 

When the doctor retrieved the syringe, which was attached to a piece of tubing that Kaneki followed with his eyes to a flask, taking it in his hand and holding it up as if to show it off, that was when Hide decided it would be in his best interest to look away. 

He squeezed Kaneki’s hand, his eyes pinched shut in anticipation. 

Kaneki was overwhelmed by a sense to protect his omega when Hide offered an alarmed gasp, a combination of pain and surprise, his entire body tensing, as he finally felt the pinch of the needle sinking into his arm. However, instead of lashing out at the doctor with utter rage and bloodlust for daring to hurt his omega, the alpha reigned in every ounce self-control, coaching himself into thinking that all of this was necessary for Hide, for him to get better. 

Kaneki offered him comfort by using his thumb to tenderly rub circles into the back of the omega’s hand, using encouraging words as he communicated to Hide how good he was being for the good doctor. 

Hide gritted his teeth in response, wanting so badly to punch Kaneki in the arm for being so condescending and treating him like a child in front of the doctor. Nevertheless, when he said as much was when Kaneki uttered a laugh, but not before teasing Hide about how he hadn’t fainted yet like he said he would. To which, his face still scrunched up for reasons unknown, Hide didn’t hesitate to tell him to shut up, eliciting a haughty grin from the alpha. 

After a second vial had been filled, most likely the blood that would be used strictly for its plasma, Hide was overcome by a wave of vertigo. The omega felt himself pale, it felt as though ice was shooting through his veins, making his body go cold. He could practically feel the blood draining from his body, making him feel lighter than usual, especially in the head. It made him scared. 

He weakly squeezed Kaneki’s hand. However, before the alpha could even start to react to the vacant expression his omega was suddenly sporting, the doctor was gently pulling the needle from Hide’s soft skin. He made haste in replacing it with a cotton ball, which he wrapped with gauze to keep it in place, and with a rattle as the tray holding the samples was collected, the doctor exclaimed that Hide was all finished. He silently trusted Kaneki to take care of the rest as he vanished into the back room from which he had emerged from. 

Kaneki allowed Hide to rest in the chair, upholding a conversation with him so as to keep him lucid, until the omega declared that he felt comfortable enough to stand and move. 

Fortunately, Hide found that after taking blood, if the ticklish sensation radiating through his midriff was indication enough, he had to urinate. 

While Kaneki was left in the waiting room to twiddle his thumbs, the woman behind the desk gifted Hide with a plastic cup complete with a top, but not before scribbling his name at the top of the cup with a fat marker. Hide was pointed to the designated lavatory, but not before the nurse emphasized the presence of a thick, black line drawn in permanent marker on all sides of the cup. Hide was instructed to stop the flow at the line, much to his embarrassment. 

With a smile and a confident wave, Hide asked Kaneki to wish him luck, to which the alpha sarcastically replied by saying for him to have fun. With that, the omega vanished into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later with burning cheeks and a plastic cup, that was slightly hot to the touch, that he tried desperately to hide with his hands, cursing whoever made it for making it clear. 

Kaneki chuckled into his hand as the nurse behind the desk pointed Hide to a plastic bin filled with other samples, when the omega had tried to offer it for her to take as he didn’t know what else to do with it, instructing him to take it there. 

Needless to say, Hide was eager to leave the hospital, practically pulling Kaneki by the arm to where they had entered from, the omega ruefully stating over and over again how he never wanted to enter such a wicked place again if he could help it. To which Kaneki would reply with a nod of his head in agreement each time Hide repeated it, a smile on his lips as he tried and failed to stifle his laughter. 

Naturally, such an inappropriate reaction, and at a crucial time when Hide considered himself to be at his most vulnerable, Kaneki earned himself a smack on the shoulder as well as Hide threatening to make him sleep on the couch that night. 

Kaneki had to apologize to the omega a hundred times over in order to earn his rightful place on the bed, even going as far as to make his time under the sheets with Hide worth both of their while. 

In other words, Kaneki’s tongue alone had made Hideyoshi cum a total of three times that night. Meanwhile, Kaneki scored himself oral in return, but was only allowed to cum once. Not that he could find room to complain though, the alpha cumming another three times that night during intercourse, with Hide receiving another four climaxes, not including the three dry orgasms he experienced.

«««~*~»»»

During the middle of the week, a few days after their hospital visit, Kaneki received a phone call, the woman on the other line politely requesting the couple return to the hospital in order to personally receive their test results.

Kaneki was undoubtedly puzzled by the relatively unexpected request, curious as to why the woman would be unable to give them the results over the phone. Nevertheless, he couldn’t exactly find it within his nature to really complain about the inconvenience, and opted to focus instead on reporting to Hide what the woman from the hospital had asked of them.

«««~*~»»»

The next day, the couple made a hasty return to the hospital, despite Hide having protested a few days prior about never wanting to show his face there again, and were left waiting on pins and needles for their name to be called, both having been deprived of their sleep the previous night as they had been too busy fretting over the results possibly pointing to something terminal. Hide was especially terrified, shrouding the small waiting room with his pheromones, which in turn earned them a few glares from other patrons at the putrid scent of distressed omega. Nevertheless, Kaneki didn’t apologize and instead tried his best to offer comfort. To which Hide gave him a weak smile in response.

After what felt like an eternity - _seriously, the wait was absolutely agonizing_ \- a nurse finally emerged from the back room, a kind smile in place as their names naturally rolled off of her tongue. __

_ _Needless to say, Kaneki had instinctively shot to his feet in response, making their presence known to everyone around them, the alpha overcome by too much worry to feel the slightest ounce of embarrassment as all eyes were suddenly on him. With their hands in a tight clasp, Kaneki and Hide followed the nurse to what appeared to be an office, instead of one of the examination rooms that they had been escorted to during their previous visit. The woman encouraged them to have a seat before excusing herself in favor of fetching the doctor. _ _

_ _The office space was nice and neat, as well as relatively barren with the exception of a few bookshelves pushed against the far wall, each crammed with an impressive series of medical books, and a few certificates mounted on the walls, which are stark white. There was a wide desk in the center of the room, a comfortable leather chair positioned behind it. On the other hand, the seats that Hide and Kaneki had been offered consisted of a matching set of cushioned seats, the fabric a mundane grey color. _ _

_ _Nevertheless, the dismal atmosphere of the room only served to unsettle Hide further, his mind cooking up all sorts of frightening scenarios and scary problems he might be having. _ _

_ _Sensing his distress, Kaneki gave his hand a firm squeeze, pulling the omega from his terrifying thoughts, before promising him that everything would be alright, to which Hide replied with a stiff nod and a few muttered words of gratitude. _ _

_ _However, although he might appear composed on the surface, Kaneki was utterly terrified. He was just as scared as Hide appeared, if not more so. His inner alpha reeling frantically at the fact that he was absolutely helpless, unable to protect the omega from any problems he might be experiencing. _ _

_ _Unfortunately, Kaneki was forced to come to the realization that he was powerless when it mattered most. _ _

_ _The alpha suddenly felt insecure, but refused to let it bleed into his scent. Instead, emitting a warm and comforting scent, hoping for it to serve as a sort of beacon for all of Hide’s insecurities, uncomfortable in his own skin with all the vulnerability radiating from the omega. He wanted Hide to smile, he liked his smile. He didn’t want him to be anything but his usual cheerful self. _ _

_ _Kaneki hated this. _ _

_ _He was becoming restless. _ _

_ _The alpha had half a mind to just leave this stuffy office and search for the doctor himself. _ _

_ _Kaneki wanted to do nothing more than to personally drag them to this office and throw them at Hide’s feet, feeling as though he wouldn’t be at peace with himself until he intimidated them into spilling everything they knew about Hide’s condition; that’s if anything was actually wrong with his mate to begin with. _ _

_ _However, before Kaneki could commit to his irrational actions, the alpha having taken to his feet in a hazy fit of rage and his instinctive urge to defend, though Hide was too absorbed in his own thoughts to process this, there was a soft knock on the door, earning both of their attention, even managing to pull Hide from his mind, before a stout man emerged. _ _

_ _He sported a clipboard, Kaneki noted. _ _

_ _Shutting the door as quietly as possible in his wake, the doctor moved relatively quickly until he was easing himself into the chair positioned behind the desk spread out in front of the couple. _ _

_ _Offering a forced smile to the nervous couple, as if in an attempt to ease the tension into a simmer, the doctor set down his clipboard before lacing his fingers together in front of him. _ _

_ _With a subtle cough into his fist, as if attempting to break the heavy atmosphere, which was honestly thick enough to choke a cat, the doctor distractedly tidied the papers on his clipboard before speaking. His voice was laughably baritone for belonging to such a small body._ _

“We got the results of your blood work back, Nagachika-_san._ And allow me to start by saying that it isn’t anything _serious_…” The doctor paused, looking at his clipboard contemplatively for a moment before starting again, “…Well, then again, I guess it all depends on your definition of serious…” He trailed off once again, much to Kaneki’s annoyance. Just as Hide’s tension was starting to drain from his body, the doctor went and had to say something like that to make it skyrocket once more. Though, Kaneki was relieved that it wasn’t as bad as it had initially been.

Nevertheless, it was still irritating the way this doctor just beat around the bush like this. 

“Just get on with it.” Kaneki snapped, the doctor kicking his legs under the desk with a start, taken completely off guard by the volume of which the alpha had spoken, being forced from his musings and muttered ramblings. Hide scolded him with a light tap on his arm, looking at him with desperate eyes that begged for him to behave himself. Kaneki responded to the look he received with a sulky grumble, turning away to look at the wall before resting his chin in his hand. 

The man instinctively pulled the clipboard close to his face, covering his nose and chin entirely, evidently using it as something to hide behind. His neck flushed with embarrassment. With how round his face was, to Kaneki, he looked like a ripe tomato. 

“Um, yes, erm… you see… I don’t know how else to tell this to you… um… but the results say that you… er, that is, Nagachika-_san_… are p-pregnant.”

Before Kaneki could even begin to criticize how unprofessional he had sounded when proclaiming a thing of such great importance to them - honestly, as someone in the medical field, one would think he would have his bearings about him when announcing such important matters to couples, instead of blundering like a total embarrassment - the words the doctor spoke finally registered in Kaneki’s head. 

In the blink of an eye, Kaneki felt the blood suddenly rushing to his feet. 

Pregnant?

Hide was pregnant? 

Hide was pregnant with a baby - _his_ baby?

He was going to be a father? 

Without even realizing it, the way his mouth opened before shutting suddenly, Kaneki was looking like a fish out of water. 

For what was probably the first time in his life, Kaneki Ken was at an absolute loss for words. Therefore, his body thought that the most appropriate response would be to faint - and that is _exactly_ what he did.

After uttering something completely incomprehensible, which was enough to pull Hide out of his own stupor so as to look at him in total confusion, everything went dark. Kaneki felt weightless. 

However, on the contrary to feeling light as a feather, his body hit the ground like a ton of bricks. 

_Thud_.

“Kaneki?!”

«««~*~»»»

What happened after that was a bit hazy, but a nurse had been called in, bringing with her smelling salts that, once inhaled, immediately pulled Kaneki out of his unconscious state.

The eyes of the alpha shot open, welcomed back by the sight of Hide and the unfamiliar face of the nurse staring down at him, unblinking. His confusion instantly dissolving, his eyes resembling dinner plates, as the words of the doctor filtered through his mind. 

_Hide is pregnant_.

The omega helped the alpha to his feet before easing him into the chair beside him, patting him on the shoulder and asking if he was alright. His face seemed rather pale. 

However, aside from a mild headache from having hit the ground so hard, Kaneki reassured the omega that he was relatively alright. 

The doctor and Hide spoke for a while, their voices not reaching Kaneki as he was still sat trying to process everything, but apparently the doctor had educated Hide about prenatal health and the couple scheduled an ultrasound. Also, Hide’s suspicions were confirmed about having a urinary tract infection to which he was administered some antibiotics, the doctor making sure they wouldn’t harm the developing fetus, and before Kaneki knew it the couple were out the door and headed home, a maelstrom of emotions looming over them like a dark cloud. 

Kaneki opened before closing his mouth, unsure what to say. Therefore, it was left up to Hide to break the uncomfortable silence. 

“Kaneki?” Hide didn’t even bother to face the alpha when he spoke, keeping his gaze ahead of him. Kaneki nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name. In all honesty, he hadn’t been expecting the omega to speak to him at all. Responding with a noncommittal hum, he encouraged Hide to continue. 

Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but wonder if Hide’s nerves were just as fried as his. 

He shook his head. 

Of course Hide would be scared. It was only natural since the couple had never even considered the thought of conceiving a child, having a habit of just tiptoeing around the topic. 

Despite how ecstatic their inner alpha and omega were for doing as they were biologically programmed and procreating, they had no plan whatsoever, simply flying by the seat of their pants. Moreover, it wasn’t as if they had anyone to tell them what to do and how they should do it. Kaneki had never felt so helpless before. 

“Are you mad?” Never before has Hide ever sounded so small. 

The alpha blinked several times. He hadn’t been expecting Hide to ask him such a thing. 

“Why would I be mad?” 

“Because this is so out of the blue.” 

For a moment, Kaneki just stared at Hide, organizing his thoughts in his head before speaking. He turned his gaze to the sky overhead. The alpha never realizing before how vast it was. How small it made him really feel. 

“Hm. I wouldn’t say I’m mad… Um, I’m a little scared, if anything.” His voice sounded so distant to his own ears. “But…”

“_But_?” Hide parroted, sounding a bit nervous as he prompted Kaneki to finish that thought.

Suddenly, there was something brushing lightly against his fingers, eliciting a soft gasp from the omega. 

Kaneki was suddenly looking at the omega, catching him off guard as he took his hand without warning. Hide looked from his hand to his face. His eyes were smiling gently. 

“I’m… happy? If that makes sense. I mean, I know we didn’t plan this but the thought of having a baby with you… How can that be a bad thing?” Kaneki was becoming shy, looking at his feet that were shuffling about. 

Nevertheless, hearing those words, it was impossible for Hide not to reciprocate that smile. 

“You… You really mean that, Kaneki?” He hiccuped, unsure when he started crying. However, now that he had realized it, he couldn't stop it from happening, but that was fine because he didn’t think he wanted to anyway. 

“Yeah,” Kaneki spoke softly, taking the liberty of lacing their fingers, ever so gentle in his actions. “I do.” 

For a while, the couple remained that way. Standing in the street, hands clasped tightly, Kaneki watching fondly as Hide cried. His tears clearly conveying to Kaneki that he felt the same way. 

Even if they had no one to turn to for help, at least they had each other. Kaneki thought.

«««~*~»»»

Over the course of the following week, Kaneki and Hide did a whole manner of things that would benefit this pregnancy, including visiting their local pharmacy to pick up some prenatal vitamins, which Hide read on an online forum would really improve his nail health as well, making him super excited to start taking them. The omega wanting to see for himself what wonders the supplements could do for him. Of course, he wanted the baby to be born healthy too.

Furthermore, although it wasn’t necessary - especially considering Hide probably wasn’t even that far along in his pregnancy, the couple wouldn’t be able to tell just how far along he was until their upcoming ultrasound - while they were out shopping one day, purchasing trivial items like paper towels and what not, Hide insisted the couple pay a visit to the department dedicated to expecting mothers. Nevertheless, Kaneki couldn’t find room to complain, relishing in how excited Hide was. 

“Kaneki, look!” At the sound of his name being called, Kaneki tore his attention away from the onesie he had been viewing, it had jungle animals printed all over, looking at his mate just in time to watch Hide pick up a pair of booties. They were smaller than two of Kaneki’s fingers combined. He looked at them incredulously, Hide practically shoving them in his face. “Lookit! Who wears shoes this small?” 

Kaneki was allowed a grand total of ten seconds to stare awestruck at the tiny booties, having never known such a tiny pair of shoes even existed before today, before something else in that aisle caught the eye of the omega, Hide roughly shoving the shoes into Kaneki’s arms before scrambling for a tiny pair of mittens on display. 

However, it didn’t look like the type of mittens used to keep warm, but rather a pair of mittens used so the baby wouldn’t accidentally scratch itself, what with them being unable to control their own limbs. Kaneki had learned that through the internet, Hide having read it aloud when he was browsing around for information offered to those who were new to motherhood. The alpha had even purchased a series of books about child development and what to expect when expecting

It was then that Kaneki was forced to realize that there was so much he didn’t know about babies. Moreover, there was more to raising them than just feeding them and changing their diapers. 

For example, laying a newborn baby on their belly to sleep increased the risk of SIDS. Furthermore, muscle development was very important to a babies livelihood, starting with them learning how to roll over and lift their heads on their own. 

Also, babies developed eyelashes and even fingernails in the womb. Which made Kaneki a bit worried to learn, the alpha not wanting the baby to accidentally scratch Hide. 

It was actually quite amazing. 

Kaneki was interrupted from his musing when Hide sighed, his expression soft as he turned a pink bib over in his hands. It had the words, ‘Daddy’s Hungry Girl’ printed across in fun letters that were intended to make it seem like it had been written in crayon. 

“I can’t wait to find out the gender, that way we know what color to get.” Hide smiled, his eyes downcast. Kaneki’s gaze flitted downwards to where Hide’s gaze was focused, watching as the omega tenderly cradled his midsection. It was somewhat hard to fathom that Hide was pregnant when his stomach was still so flat. 

“Yeah.” Kaneki nodded, returning the small booties to their rightful place on the shelf. 

“It’s so exciting, huh? Having a baby together with the person you love? I never knew… I didn’t know I could be this happy. Kaneki?” 

“Hm?”

Looking up from his belly, Hide met the gaze of his mate with a wide smile that split his face. “We’re going to be parents.”

The corners of his lips pulled into a small smile, Kaneki replied with a puff of air through his nose, which Hide guessed was a form of laughter, his shoulders jumping with the action. “I know. It feels so unreal.” He distractedly fiddled with the hem of a shirt that was unrealistically small. 

“When the baby’s born, we should come back here and buy the whole store.” 

Kaneki blinked several times at Hide’s exclamation. “All of it?” 

“Of course! Our baby deserves the best! Don’t you think?” 

_Our baby._ Kaneki liked the sound of that.

“Well, I mean, I don’t think it gets any better than having you for a mother.” 

With a triumphant grin, Kaneki watched as Hide turned completely red. The blush spreading from the tips of his ears to the nape of his neck. If this were a cartoon, Hide would probably have smoke billowing from his ears by now. 

“Gosh, you’re so embarrassing.” 

Kaneki’s shoulders quaked with hearty laughter at Hide’s words. 

“You’re so cute, Hide.”

«««~*~»»»

A few days after their shopping trip, Kaneki and Hide were scheduled to attend their first ever ultrasound, and the couple learned that Hide was estimated to be about five to six weeks along.

The picture on the sonogram machine was hazy, making it somewhat difficult to make the baby out clearly, even when the doctor took the liberty of pointing it out to them. 

Needless to say, when Hide and Kaneki received the picture taken from the ultrasound as a keepsake, not hesitating to accept it when the doctor had offered, they studied it long and hard for hours on end, before they decided it would be easier to just give up, taking it upon themselves to deem the baby to be a certain pixel at the edge of Hide’s uterus, which the couple weren’t expecting it to look like that, in all honesty. 

And then, it happened. 

About three days after their appointment was when Hide started experiencing symptoms. In other words, morning sickness. 

And Hide was unfortunate to learn firsthand that it was leagues worse than those people on the forum made it out to be. 

Hide constantly felt like his organs were on the rinse cycle, throwing up incessantly throughout the day. It didn’t even matter if there was food set out in front of him, every little smell, no matter how insignificant, was enough to trigger his gag reflex and send him hurtling towards the nearest toilet. 

Every now and then he found himself unable to make it to the bathroom, settling for puking his guts out in the drain of the kitchen sink instead. 

However, it was no surprise to him. He had mentally prepared himself for this exact moment, having read up on a handful of different threads that discussed how morning sickness was ten times worse for a pregnant omega compared to a beta female. In fact, even the doctor had told him as much during that first appointment, the one where Hide had no idea he was pregnant, thinking he was initially getting diagnosed with something life-threatening. 

It was especially worse because Hide was a male omega, the dynamic having come into existence as a result of a genetic mutation, complete with a functioning uterus and ovaries, regardless if the person was identified as male, which really only depends on the number of X and Y chromosomes in the genes of the omega at the time of birth. 

For example, X and Y indicated a male omega. 

Meanwhile, X and X indicated a female omega. 

This is because omega’s, male and female, share the same reproductive organs. They all had a vagina. The only difference is the clitoris of a male omega is more enlarged.

Nevertheless, the reproductive system isn’t all that omega boys and girls shared. Regardless of gender, they also underwent an annual period known as estrus, or heat cycles, which is dedicated to promote breeding in the dynamic. During this time the omega will release pheromones that attracts members of the alpha dynamic, who are biologically inclined to respond to those pheromones, having no other choice as it was instinctive, communicating that the omega is sexually receptive and ready to reproduce. 

The reasoning behind this is because in ancient times, a more primal era, mankind had animalistic features, including heat cycles. 

However, evidently, humanity has since evolved, shedding their ears and tails. However, while most of the population is rendered void of displaying any of their ancestors animalistic attributes, these people identified as the more common beta dynamic, every now and then an individual; either alpha or omega, is brought into the world. Acting as living proof of those primitive times. 

Needless to say, whenever he had his head stuck in the toilet, Kaneki rubbing soothing circles into his back, Hide couldn’t help but think that if it weren’t for the little miracle growing in his belly, he would definitely take to hating his ancestors more seriously.

During the next appointment, Hide didn’t fail to mention how he had been vomiting on a daily basis, praying the doctor would take a hint and offer him something that could help make this morning sickness at least a little more tolerable. 

The omega was utterly sick of having nothing but the inside of the toilet bowl to stare at. From the moment he woke up to the moment he went to sleep, Hide could be found getting reacquainted with his last meal. It would even go as far as to wake him up in the middle of the night, and then make it so he would feel too uncomfortable to fall back to sleep. And then he would just lay there, desperately trying to find a comfortable position. Meanwhile, resenting Kaneki with every fiber of his being, the alpha sleeping peacefully while his mate was reeling in agony. _Some alpha,_ Hide would think indignantly.

He wanted to be able to walk around the house comfortably, without having to stick close to the bathroom, anxious that something might set him off. He felt like a ticking time bomb for chrissake.

He wanted to eat something and be able to keep it down. He _needed_ actual food, not just water, as it was the only thing he could stomach that didn’t send him scrambling for the bathroom.

He couldn’t even go out in public anymore without making a map in his head, noting the location of every bathroom in the vicinity. In some cases, he would even go as far as to turn to the internet, checking blueprints of the establishment they were visiting beforehand. 

He and Kaneki had no other choice but to avoid places with food courts like they were the plague, which was extremely inconvenient. Hide had never known that so many of the malls they used to frequent had food courts. It was sad. 

He felt like he was going clinically insane. 

Fortunately, the doctor was able to prescribe Hide some medication that could help alleviate the symptoms, advising him to visit the local pharmacy. Naturally, Hide was upset that he was left in the dark about how such treatment had always been available to him, having been relying all this time on home remedies he found online that had little to no effect, but he couldn’t find room to complain. At least he knew now. 

Also, it was hard to stay mad when he discovered that the remedy was sold in the form of lollipops. There wasn’t a large variety in flavors, but Hide couldn’t bring himself to really care, insisting Kaneki buy him several bags nonetheless. 

On the way home, without hesitating to pop one into his mouth, overcome by his curiosity, Hide was disappointed to find that they didn’t taste quite as good as normal lollipops, lacking that syrupy consistency. However, needless to say he was less concerned with the taste and more concerned with whether or not this method would actually work for him.

And much to his surprise, throughout the course of the next few weeks, it proved very effective before gradually subsiding altogether, meaning that it was official—

— Hide was finally in his second trimester of pregnancy!

«««~*~»»»

In the blink of an eye, Kaneki and Hide were already being scheduled for their mid pregnancy ultrasound, the one that would help to determine the gender of the baby.

Needless to say, though it seemed like too much of an understatement at the time, the couple was excited. Eager to finally know if they will be having a baby boy or a baby girl. 

It was this moment that would change their lives for the better, making it easier for them to decide on what style clothes to get, possible names for the baby, and what color to paint the nursery that Kaneki had been painstakingly working on for the past several weeks, having just finished assembling the little bassinet a few days earlier. 

Prior to finding out about their little addition, the room had been nothing of importance to them, serving as a home to nothing but a small heap of clutter, as well as a few couches that Hide and Kaneki had initially used as their living room set before purchasing their latest set a few months after moving in. But now that was all cleaned out, everything having been taken away with the rest of the trash at the side of the road. 

The nursery was complete with a changing table with little frog prints all over it, a little bureau that was already sporting a handful of gender neutral outfits that Hide had taken the liberty of purchasing when he had originally been tasked with grocery shopping, and finally a little lamp and a rocking chair nestled in the corner of the room. There was even a matching frog themed rug in the center of the floor, however rather than depict an actual frog, the little rug sported a giant lily pad with a bright pink flower instead. 

It was perfect for the baby. 

Their hands clasped tightly, Kaneki helped the omega ease backwards onto the examination table, the crinkled paper blanketing the surface making a sound as it was unsettled. 

“He has been waiting for this moment since we were told we were expecting.” Kaneki grinned, eliciting a chuckle from the sonographer as he warmed up the machine. 

“I don’t blame you. It’s a very exciting time in any couple's lives when they find out they are going to be parents.” The man replied with a smile of his own. 

“Yeah.” Hide huffed in agreement, his slightly swollen belly making it a bit troublesome to recline comfortably. Nevertheless, Kaneki was there to offer support, never letting go of his mate’s hand even when Hide was finally able to find a relaxed position on the table, pressing his shoulder blades against the cushioned chair to indicate that he was comfortable. 

Hide was asked to lift his shirt until it was under his breasts, which had also grown significantly as his pregnancy progressed. 

Kaneki was excited to see what was in store for those breasts, the alpha having learned from a thread he found on the internet that Hide will have to start wearing a nursing bra in public around his eighth month of pregnancy, which is when his breasts should stabilize enough to be fitted. 

Furthermore, Hide will start lactating. 

Kaneki couldn’t wait. 

After learning about such a thing, he had tried many times over to picture it. Hide’s breasts wet with milk, nipples hard and glistening despite the embarrassed omega’s best efforts to shield them with his arms, begging Kaneki not to look. 

However, the alpha wouldn’t have it. He would force Hide to show him, pinning his wrists beside his head, making the cheeks of the omega burn bright, his eyes wet with embarrassment as he’s forced to expose himself to his alpha. His most embarrassing side. 

Naturally, Kaneki would be overcome by a sense of instinctive possession. His body wracked with a shudder, envious that in another month or so these breasts will be dominated by their newborn baby, having them all to itself. 

He wanted to taste it, just once. Wanted to sample it before their baby had the chance to. 

Hide’s breast milk. It would probably taste delicious. 

Kaneki wasn’t aware that he had been staring until the omega uttered a soft gasp, giving his mate’s hand a light squeeze, pulling the alpha from his train of thought. Looking down at his groin, Kaneki was both surprised and relieved to find that he wasn’t sporting an erection. However, that ticklish sensation at the base of his stomach was enough indication that he had come dreadfully close. 

Kaneki released a sigh he wasn’t even aware he had been holding. 

Following Hide’s gaze, which was alight with something akin to amazement, his eyes found themselves glued to the screen of the sonogram machine. 

He held his breath, a fond smile bleeding onto his expression. The image he was greeted with could never fail to amaze him. 

The picture was pulsing as the nurse moved the wand about, trying to get a better angle of the gonads, but Kaneki could clearly see that outline of the baby. 

His baby. 

With Hide. 

That was their baby. 

Warmth pooled in his stomach. 

He returned Hide’s squeeze from earlier, his heart fluttering at the sight of the fetus that was curled up, a pixelated flicker showing up on the screen every now and then. Kaneki and Hide were astounded to learn during their second ultrasound that this constant flickering was actually the baby’s heart beating. 

Kaneki sighed. He still couldn’t fathom that this was really happening to them. 

He was having a baby. With his best friend. 

Kaneki didn’t think he could be any happier. 

After a few minutes of adjusting the wand and a whole lot of concentration on the sonographer’s part, Hide silently praying that the baby wasn’t playing shy and covering their private parts, the man finally uttered a gasp. 

Hide and Kaneki both felt themselves tense, practically leaning forward as the anticipation escalated to an insufferable degree, anxious to hear whatever it was that the doctor had to say about the baby’s gender. 

The wand came to an immediate standstill on Hide’s distended belly, the doctor holding it there long enough to point out the genitals of the baby. 

Using his forefinger, he traced something on the screen. Kaneki and Hide watching intently as he explained. 

“Okay. So, you’re going to have to use your imagination here for a bit, which is something we in the medical field do more often than not, but this right here, do you see that?” 

Kaneki and Hide had to squint in order to make anything out, the image being much too fuzzy to notice the small details, but even then they found themselves having difficulty following along. Therefore, the couple decided to simply nod in agreement, despite barely being able to see whatever it was that he was tracing with his finger, circling the general area where they were required to look, figuring they could just examine it more closely from the commemorative ultrasound photo they would likely be getting when this was over. 

“That is a penis. Congratulations! It’s a boy!” 

Kaneki and Hide shared a look of amazement and pride, their hearts swelling with so much elation as they mulled the words of the doctor over in their heads. 

The alpha watched fondly as Hide’s eyes glossed over, becoming wet with unshed tears of joy, which the omega didn’t hesitate to brush away. Nevertheless, neither the doctor nor Kaneki could bring themselves to even think about judging him. This was a touching moment for the couple. 

Pulling Hide’s hand to his face, Kaneki gently placed a chaste kiss on the omega’s knuckles. 

Finally. 

After months of waiting on pins and needles, they were finally able to know that they were having a beautiful baby boy. 

“Would you like a photo?” The doctor asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he watched the couple. A look of happiness for the couple briefly surfacing in his eyes. 

Hide simply nodded, knowing that if he spoke now he would burst into tears. 

However, unbeknownst to the couple, a dark shadow was slowly encroaching on this newfound happiness of theirs. 

«««~*~»»»

A few weeks had passed since finally finding out the gender of their baby, Kaneki and Hide having rushed to the department store right after the appointment so as to fetch everything their baby boy would need, such as new clothes and paint for the walls of the nursery, which is what Kaneki had dedicated himself to in his spare time. Whenever he wasn’t tending to the needs of his gravid omega, Kaneki could be found decorating the nursery.

Hide had even bought the baby a little blue dog stuffed with beads to keep in the corner of his crib, finding it unbelievably adorable. 

All the couple was missing was a proper name for their little addition. However, seeing as Hide still had a few more months before his scheduled due date, the pair had decided that they had enough time to think of a name, wanting to take their time with such an important decision meanwhile believing that it would come to them like some sort of epiphany, laughable as that may sound. Neither Hide nor Kaneki could wait. They wanted the baby to be born as quickly as possible so they could hurry up and hold him in their arms already, wanting to shower him with hugs and kisses. However, good things come to those who wait. 

Nevertheless, Hide and Kaneki would often find themselves talking until morning about who the baby would look like more, which made the omega all the more eager to see if he was right in guessing that the baby would have Kaneki’s eyes. He hoped he did. Hide loved Kaneki’s eyes. 

On the other hand, Kaneki was more concerned with being there when the baby delivered its first kick. He didn’t want to miss it, having read on a forum dedicated to people who were new to fatherhood that it had been the most important moment in their entire life. He was especially anxious because the doctor had told them that the baby wouldn’t start kicking until the sixteenth to the twenty-fifth week of pregnancy, the doctor leaning more towards the latter since this was Hide’s first pregnancy, and Hide was already nearing week twenty-two. The couple had been so focused on the future with their baby that what happened next was like taking an unexpected plunge into the frigid depths of the ocean. An unwelcome wake-up call. 

“Kaneki. Kaneki!” 

Hide was calling his name, labored grunts of pain and discomfort uttered between each breath he used to rouse his sleeping mate. 

Sensing the distressed pheromones of his mate, which shrouded the bedroom like a thick blanket, Kaneki practically bolted into a conscious state. 

Instinctively placed on high alert, the alpha immediately lifted himself into a sitting position, joining his mate who was also in a reclined position. He was sucking in air deeply, as if he couldn’t get enough of it into his lungs, before exhaling ragged breaths. Another wave of pain radiating from his lower back caused him to lurch forward, trying but failing to bite back a moan as he curled into himself. 

The alpha immediately reached for the lamp posted at his bedside table, turning it on before turning a concerned gaze to his mate. 

“Kaneki… Something’s wrong. The baby… Something’s wrong.” Hide grimaced, he just kept repeating the same thing over and over to Kaneki, rambling about how something was wrong. 

Kaneki immediately took note of the way the omega was holding his stomach. His brows knit in pain. 

The alpha’s anxiety was steadily on the rise. 

“Hide. It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. You just have to remember to breathe.” Kaneki offered comfort to his mate by rubbing slow soothing circles into his back. However, it didn’t seem to help, especially since Hide’s lower back was the source of his pain. The omega winced, uttering another strangled cry as his body was wracked with another wave of pain. 

With a slow shake of his head, Hide groaned through gritted teeth. “It hurts… Everything hurts… Kaneki. Help me.” 

Kaneki frantically searched his mate’s face, finding nothing but pain. However, it was when he spotted the tears rolling down Hide’s cheeks that his composure slowly started slipping. His inner alpha was panicking. He didn’t know what to do. 

However, the thought that scared him most was that he was failing his mate when it mattered most. 

He desperately wracked his brain for answers, something to help ease the omega’s pain. Something that the doctor had told them during their second appointment. 

“Hey. It’s okay. It could just be a case of Braxton Hicks contractions. The doctor said it could happen during the second trimester, remember?” 

Hide was shivering. He wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination, praying that was the case, but it felt as though something warm was spilling out of him from between his thighs. Nevertheless, he was too scared to look. He didn’t want to believe it. The thought of losing his baby in this moment absolutely terrified him. 

Things had been going so smoothly. During the last ultrasound appointment, the doctor had told them that everything was developing normally. Their baby was perfectly healthy. 

Had it all been a lie? 

Then again, the couple had seen him only a few weeks ago, during the mid pregnancy ultrasound, when his gender was revealed. He looked perfectly fine. 

Hide had watched his little heart beating on the monitor. He had seen it with his own eyes that their baby was very much alive. Kaneki too. His parents had seen how healthy he was. 

Hide shook his head. 

“No, Kaneki… This isn’t… _Huff_… I don’t think… I think I’m losing it…” Hide hiccuped, unable to hold back the tears.__

However, before Kaneki could even begin to open his mouth in protest, Hide moved his legs ever so slightly and something caught his eye. 

He froze. 

Kaneki’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes going wide as he stared at what he couldn’t believe he was seeing. His vision doubled the longer he stared. 

_Blood.___

There, between Hide’s thighs, Kaneki caught a glimpse of it. A dark red substance, which was almost black, was pooling on the bedspread, gradually creeping closer to him, branching out in all directions, as it soaked into the sheets. Nevertheless, shortly after taking note of its existence, as if on cue Kaneki’s sharp sense of smell was suddenly pervaded by the strong scent of iron. It filled the air, creating a nauseating odor as it mixed with the putrid aroma of Hide’s distress pheromones. 

Kaneki was beyond frantic, unsure what to do. A maelstrom of emotions suddenly washed over him. The alpha was overcome with the urge to do a million things at once in that moment. 

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. 

He wanted to throw his guts up. 

He wanted to break into a fit of tears. 

He wanted to strangle someone. 

However, it was the gentle touch of his omega that kept the frayed ends of his sanity from snapping completely. Sensing the alpha’s own distress signals, Hide had taken the liberty of reaching over to touch his thigh. 

That was when Kaneki realized how selfish he had been acting. He was too absorbed in his own panicked state that he had completely ignored how his omega must be feeling in that moment. 

Kaneki was a total failure as an alpha. 

He shook his head. 

His mate was in trouble. He needed immediate medical attention. Kaneki could engage in his pity party at another time, but for now his mate desperately needed him. 

Not only his mate, but his baby needed him too. 

With that thought fueling him, Kaneki mustered up every ounce of strength in his body before collecting the quaking Hide in his arms, the omega gasping in surprise as his brain registered that he was suddenly being lifted from the sheets. 

Kaneki grimaced, the sheets having been pushed aside, giving the alpha a better view of just how much blood Hide had lost.

“Kaneki…?” 

“Just hold on, Hide. I’m taking you to a hospital.” 

_Please be safe, little one.___

«««~*~»»»

The moment Kaneki had stepped through the doors of the hospital and made his way up to the front desk, ignoring the vast sets of eyes watching his brisk form as he practically dashed through the lobby, it only took one look from the receptionist before Kaneki was suddenly being swarmed by people dressed from head to toe in white. The men and women frantically prompting him to set the omega down in the offered wheelchair.

Although his instincts were urging him to offer resistance and protect his omega from these strange people, as well as his unborn child, all it took was a single look into the face of his omega, twisted in pain and discomfort, which made him able to easily forfeit Hide over to the men and women, his gaze sad as he watched the omega’s retreating form grow smaller and smaller. 

Hide was taken down a long corridor before vanishing behind a set of doors. 

Somewhere inside of him, Kaneki already knew that he couldn’t follow them to where they were taking Hide. No matter how much his inner alpha was screaming at him to. 

Nevertheless, one of the nurses was kind enough to guide him to where he could wait for Hide, a private waiting area reserved for those whose loved ones were being treated in the intensive care unit. 

Lowering himself into one of the cushioned chairs, Kaneki was finally able to release a breath he wasn’t even aware he had been holding. 

He tried to think positive, coaching himself into the mindset that Hide was in good hands now, and that he didn’t need to worry anymore. He found that his brain was on a constant loop, filled with reassurances that the doctors would do the best they could to try and fix everything—

— That is, everything that he was powerless to prevent in the first place. 

With his elbows resting on his knees, Kaneki held his face in his hands. 

_Please. Please. Please. I beg you. Let my family come back to me.___

«««~*~»»»

“Nagachika-_san._”__

Not having to think before acting, Kaneki immediately sprang up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice of a woman calling out the name he recognized as his beloved omega’s. 

“Yes?” 

“Follow me, please.” The woman prompted him to follow after her, turning on her heel. However, instead of heading back through the door from where she had emerged from, she started in a different direction. Of course, Kaneki followed behind closely. 

Nevertheless, the alpha felt too drained, both physically and emotionally, to even begin to feel wary of the woman and where it was that she was taking him. 

Kaneki immediately took notice of how the woman had been smiling when she had emerged, though it didn’t seem to be a pleasant kind of smile. Rather, it seemed kind of sad. 

Kaneki felt his heart sink into his stomach. All this time he had been imagining the absolute worse. 

He just hoped it wouldn’t become his reality. 

After a few minutes of walking, the woman ushered Kaneki into a private room. It resembled a sort of office space, walls made of glass lined with a few of the cushioned chairs he had been practically anchored to for the past few hours. 

He honestly wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting in that small waiting area, the alpha having been too immersed in his unpleasant thoughts to bother keeping track of how much time had passed. 

Gently shutting the door behind her, Kaneki took that as his cue to finally speak. His curiosity and anxiety getting the better of him. 

“How is my mate?” Kaneki winced, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears, probably due to not having used it for a while. Furthermore, his voice had come out a bit louder than he was anticipating, his panic evident as it bled into his tone. 

However, the woman didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, either that or Kaneki was just being a bit too self-conscious, instead offering a gentle smile as if in an attempt to ease his turmoil. 

“Nagachika-_san_ is perfectly fine. There is no need to worry. He is currently resting in the ICU.”__

At her words, a wave of relief suddenly washed over Kaneki. His shoulders physically relaxing as hours of pent up tension finally bled from his muscles, like a coil that had been wound up to the point of snapping had finally been released. 

However, upon learning that Hide was fine, that brought him to his next concern. Sinking his teeth into the flesh of his bottom lip, he bided his time. The alpha found that he was scared to hear the answer to his next question, already finding her response in the sad look swirling in the depths of the nurse’s eyes. 

Nevertheless, his resolve to hear an answer from her was strong. Thus, Kaneki bit the bullet and before it had registered in his mind that he was speaking, the question leapt from his throat. 

“A-and the baby?” 

His suspicions were confirmed by the way the woman suddenly turned her gaze to the floor. There was something sad in those eyes of hers. 

The alpha felt his heart leap into his throat. It almost felt like it had stopped for a moment. 

His mind was racing. 

His thoughts instantly flashed to the nursery he had worked so hard on for the past few months, cold and empty and dark. 

He thought of the first time he had seen that flicker on the ultrasound, how proud he felt to have taken such an important part in creating a new life with Hide. 

He thought of his wish to want to feel those first flutters against Hide’s belly, the way the other fathers on that forum had explained it had made it sound so exciting. 

He thought of how excited Hide had been, picking out all sorts of clothes that he claimed the baby needed. 

However, the thought that broke his heart the most was how he would never know what it’s like to hold his baby in his arms. He wouldn’t be able to put him to sleep. He wouldn’t be able to feel his heart swell with pride as he watched him roll himself over or lift his head. 

He wouldn’t know what his first word could’ve been or who he looked like most. Hide having always talked about how he wanted the baby to have his eyes. 

Kaneki and Hide hadn’t even had the liberty of even deciding on a name for him yet. 

It wasn’t fair. 

Why was this happening to them? What had they ever done wrong in their lives to deserve something like this? They were good people. 

Oh, it just wasn’t fair.

“There were some complications. I’m so sorry for your loss.” 

_Huh… so that’s what’s said at a time like this. I was expecting as much, but… if I already knew, why does it still have to hurt so damn much?___

Kaneki wasn’t sure at what point it had started, but for the first time in a long time the alpha cried. 

Soft sobs were muffled as he buried his face in his hands. 

Needless to say, the nurse continued to watch over him, her gaze void of an ounce of judgement as she simply allowed the exhausted alpha to cry over the loss of his child. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

That was all anyone in that facility could bear to say to them. 

However, unbeknownst to them, those words were more than Hide and Kaneki could bear to hear. 

Hide was discharged from the hospital the following afternoon. 

Collecting the grief-stricken omega in his arms, a shell of his former self, Kaneki offered a weak smile. 

“Come on, Hide. Let’s go home.” 

«««~*~»»»

When the couple returned home, Hide allowed his feet to carry him to the nursery, Kaneki following him with a watchful eye.

He watched as the omega absently strode towards the bassinet, empty and cold, never able to know the warmth of a child. Hide gently took the stuffed dog within his grasp, pulling it into his chest. 

And after a few beats of silence, Kaneki watched with a disheartened gaze as the exasperated omega crumpled over to his knees, still holding the stuffed dog close, as if it were the incarnation of his deceased baby. 

For the first time after hearing about his child, Hide cried. He cried loud enough for everyone within a two mile radius to hear, not holding back on behalf of how empty his heart felt. 

The omega cried until his head felt like it would split open. 

Compared to when he had been in the process of losing his baby, this definitely hurt a whole lot worse. 

Nevertheless, a few minutes into his sudden outburst of tears and broken sobs, the omega felt a warmth on his back, which he immediately recognized as Kaneki. 

The alpha had draped his body over that of the sorrowful omega, curling around him, and although he couldn’t exactly see his face, Hide knew that the alpha was crying alongside him. The warmth of what felt like tears bleeding through the fabric of his shirt being proof enough for him. However, he failed to say anything about it. 

Their child deserved to know how much he was loved by his parents, even if they never actually got to see his face or hold his tiny body in their arms. 

And so the two sat like that, holding one another in a fit of tears, until the sun gave way to nightfall. 

**  
**

«««End»»»

****

****  


**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering what went wrong, Hide suffered from a late miscarriage, which is a miscarriage that happens between 14 and 24 weeks of pregnancy. It can happen as a result of a whole manner of things, but in this case, though it was not mentioned, I made it as a result of Hide having an incompetent cervix, which is a fairly common anomaly among male omega’s in this work.  
In any case, I already know that I am a terrible human being in that I have no regrets whatsoever in writing this. I actually had a lot of fun. Though I do want to take the time to apologize to those who have read this if you or anyone you know has suffered the loss of a child. This was purely self-indulgent, and it was not my intention to offend. I didn’t tag this with miscarriage as I wanted the end of this fic to be ambiguous. Furthermore, I left the color of Kaneki’s hair in this fic up to the imagination of my readers, but me and my friend, who was kind enough to beta this, imagined him as having his signature white hair. Lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope we meet again soon in my next project! Kudos feed the author *q*


End file.
